sonicsoundtestfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lisa URAQT
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic Sound Test Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the With Me page. This Wiki is dedicated to all things music-related from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. The articles contain information on artists, albums and much more! If you want to add content about the Sonic games, comics, or television shows, the Sonic News Network may be a proper location. Or if you wish to add fan-made material, the Sonic Fanon Wiki would be a more appropriate Wiki. We wish you luck Lisa URAQT Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ratboy.uk (Talk) 07:18, November 12, 2010 Main Page Thank you for your message, by the looks of it the whole main page needs an update. I am grateful for your additions to the wiki and for the main reason of me being highly inactive, I will hand you adminship. Good day and keep on walking.-- Noname, a simple Hero 05:28, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Change of plans lad. I no longer remember how to chage people to admins. Refresh my memory on how to do that will ya?-- Noname, a simple Hero On the account that I'm barely ever here on wikia in general, can you not ask him your self? I mean that seems like a more simple solution than having me ask for you. -- Noname, a simple Hero 18:57, December 1, 2012 (UTC) My goodness, I haven't been here in ages... I had forgotten this place even existed. Good grief! I suppose I can go ahead and give you the administrator rights. Especially considering the apparent lack of activity from most of our current admins, including myself, and the general lack of activity from any other users. I'll get you those rights ASAP. This won't take long.--Bionicleboy3000 (Talk) 04:41, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations, you're now an administrator!-- 04:48, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Whew, I've been away longer than I thought... Had to update my signature pages... To my knowledge, SNN does not have an IRC channel. But that shouldn't stop you from shooting the messages out directly. I personally would like this place becoming active again. It has a lot of potential! You're very welcome. Use your new powers wisely! Oh, and by the way, the founding administrator, Sonicrox14, has not been active at all on Wikia as a whole, lately. She's been terribly busy, I believe. I don't know if she'll be coming back.-- 08:03, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Those infoboxes look good to me. I can't think of anything to change or add to them right now. And yes, I go by Akamia. xD-- 04:58, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Indeed you are, as I have no idea how to do any of that. xD Well, good luck with that project, I suppose. I wouldn't be able to tell how anything works as far as that goes, so I'd be of no help.-- 20:15, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Nice! It does look like an iPod! I like it!-- 11:05, December 18, 2012 (UTC) You're really serious about restoring this wiki to glory! I like that! I'll help any way I can.-- 08:25, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas to you too! :D Yeah, I voted. You can check it out on the forum proper. As for the format... I'll admit it was troublesome when editing, but other than that, it was alright.-- 17:09, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I know I've been missing in action for a long time now. I just wanted to return your greetings to me and commend you on your dedication to this Wiki. You did a better job than I ever could. I give credit to Noname and Akamia as well. You guys have taken real good care of this place, especially with the soundtracks. I can't promise that I'll be more active on Wikia in general, but I will leave this place in your competent hands. :) --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ''']] 17:28, August 20, 2013 (UTC)